That Door and Two Separated Sisters
by asuvs.uofa
Summary: Elsa has been lonely throughout her childhood years. Everyday it's a knock on the door. Morning, evening, and night. It's always that one person who seeks for her. Her sister, Anna. What will happen when Elsa makes a promise to her sister? Will she keep it? Will she back up? Will she face her sister, her fears, and consequences? Elsa's Point of View


"Please, Elsa," I heard my sister, Anna, say from behind the door.

I am just here, in my room, sitting on my throne, reading a book. I turned to look at the door. I just wish I could freeze that door standing in front of me. Destroy it with all the powers I have. I don't care if it takes all my powers to destroy that door. That door that keeps my sister away from me.

"Elsa, please answer me," my sister said. "I know you're in there."

I looked back down at the book I was reading. I just wish I could get out of this room and run straight to my sister. I would grab her hand and we'll run together in the break of dawn. We would run to the farthest mountains in Arendalle. We could build the biggest snowman in the world. My eyes started to get watery. A single tear came rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away with my finger.

"I understand," Anna said.

I could tell she was leaving because I could hear her footsteps. I immediately got up from my throne and walked straight to the door.

"Anna," I whispered. "Don't leave me. I want to get out of here. I really do."

I started to cry. I fell to the ground. I placed both of my hands to my face.

"Why does it always have to be like this?" I asked myself between tears. "It's not fair. Elsa, it's all your fault. If you never had your powers, none of this would have ever happened."

It's true what I told myself. I'm a monster. I am no one, but a monster. The only thing I do and I'll ever do is cause danger. I looked up to see the walls starting to freeze. One layer of frozen-ice covered the walls around me. The floor started to freeze as if it was a skating rink.

I quickly cleared away my tears and got up from the floor. I went straight to my drawer and grabbed my gloves. I put them on. At least the gloves will give me cover. I started to walk back and forth around the room.

"Elsa, you have to do something," I told myself. "You can't stay in here for the rest of your life. You have a sister who loves you. Who needs you. You have a kingdom who follows your orders. You also have the people who ask where you've been."

By the time I finished pacing back and forth, the floor was frozen on the same exact steps I took.

"Elsa," I heard a voice say from distance.

Who is it? Is it Anna, again?

"Elsa, do you want to come down here and build a snowman?"

"Down?" I thought. "Oh wait, the window."

I walked over to the window and stared down. It was Anna. She was wearing a blue with black long sleeve dress with a dark pink cape. I also noticed she was wearing a pink hat with boots.

"Anna," I said in a voice that she couldn't hear.

Here she is again. That is one thing I love about her. She doesn't give up at all. Poor her. She's innocent. Look at me. I'm nothing. No one at all. I just cause trouble. She's an angel who guards me. In the morning, when she wakes up, she runs straight to my door. At noon, she comes and talks to me nonstop. At night, she sleeps by my door having hope that I'll come out. It's the same everyday. Every single minute she leaves, it takes her exactly two minutes before she asks me the same thing again. 'Do you want to build a snowman?' 'Come out.' 'Please, Elsa.'

"Elsa," Anna said louder. "Let's build a snowman."

I opened the window, hoping she wouldn't see the scene behind me. All that snow and ice.

"I can't," I said.

I know better than to open the window. I know better than to talk to my sister.

"Yes, you can. Watch," Anna said as she grabbed snow from the ground. "You tell me how to build the snowman and I'll do it."

I couldn't help but to smile.

"Anna," I said. "You don't have to."

"Well, then, would you at least come out here with me?" Anna questioned.

"No," I said as all of a sudden my smile disappeared.

It's just like if someone was changed from good to bad in one second. Like fire mixing with water. As soon as water touches the fire, the fire will go out. Leaving nothing, but ashes and smell.

"Why?" Anna asked getting sad.

"I said I can't' " I snapped at my sister.

I know it hurts her as much as it hurts me to say all these things I don't want to say. I looked at her expecting her to cry. However, she didn't. She has a heart of determination and courage. The strength. The hope. Anna looked up at me.

"Please," she started to form a face.

A face that I don't know what it means. A face that makes her eyes shine like a treasure. A treasure of love. A face that I've never seen in years.

"You don't want me to use the puppy dog face," Anna said pleading in a sweet small voice.

The puppy dog face? Is that what you call it? Wait, I remember now. The puppy dog face. That small face that woke me up while I was sleeping. That small face that told me it was time to play. Time to build a snowman. It was also that small face I almost killed because of my fault.

"Don't make me go up there and destroy that door," Anna said jokingly.

I wish you could, Anna. I don't care. Destroy it. I never want to see it in my life.

"Anna, I can't," I admitted.

"Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeee," Anna said as if she were a four-year old.

I couldn't take it any more. Besides, she is my sister. I have a reason to fall for her cute and innocent face.

"Fine," I gave in. "Tomorrow in the morning."

"We have a deal. Do you promise?" Anna asked suspiciously. "You always say you're coming out, but you never do. Will you?"

"Yes," I said.

"Louder!" Anna said. "I can't hear you."

"Yes," I said a little louder.

"Still can't hear it," Anna exclaimed.

I could tell she was faking she didn't hear me.

"Yes!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "Yes! Yes!"

"Sister's honor?" Anna asked.

"Sister's honor?" I repeated.

What is sister's honor?

"Oh, sister's honor is when you make a promise as a sister. Once you make it, you can't break it. It is a law," Anna said as if she read my mind. "You give everything and your honor to come out here in the morning?"

"A law?" I asked.

"No. I made it up. It's our law," Anna said smiling.

"Our law," I approved. "I like the sound of that."

I smiled down at my sister.

"Sister's honor," I vowed As I crossed my heart with my finger.

"Cross my heart and promise to do it," Anna said at the same time as me.  
Anna smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elsa," Anna shouted happily.

She started to skip. She skipped, until she was out of sight.

"Oh, Anna," I told myself. "You are an angel."

I closed the window.

"What did you get yourself into?" I began. "You promised to your sister, Elsa. You can't break it. It will be one of the worst things I've ever done to her."  
No, wait! It's not the worst thing you've ever done to her.  
A memory came back to me.

**Flashback**

***I was eight years old and Anna was only three. I accidentally froze her head with my powers. I was more than capable of killing her. After that, she had to forget that my powers even existed. From that day on, we have become separated by the second. I grew more lonelier than ever.* **

I didn't realize what was going on, until I crashed into a mirror leaning against the wall. I fell to the ground and was unconscious.


End file.
